The Broken Seal
by Fullmoon-senpie
Summary: It has been 5-6 years since Akuro's defeat and Nippon's balance. But now, a power that has been sleeping for ages has woke up and ready to harras the world, just for Ushiwaka who survived the genocide. Ammy/Waka, OC/OC and such. T for swearing and typical Issun.
1. A new threat

**It is like years later I've decided to write a story about these guys XD**  
**So since my writing in english got better and as long as I don't get lazy, I hope you love it~**

**Ammy: You make me sound like a bad mommy :I**  
**Me: Well, no one expects you to be a good mommy /shot**

**Oooooh and contains OC, Tsukiyomi humanized and headcanons XD**

* * *

_How many years have passed? _  
_Five or six maybe... Somewhere in between._  
**205-206 years ag**o  
The hall had no signs of light. All one could hear was the em Thuk /em voice high heels made. She slowly brushed her hair aside and sighed. There were red markings all over the walls. She entered to a big room. Blue markings lightened up her hair and the room. It was seen the ground was usualy grey but shined blue.

The ark... Where their lord was sealed in. Where it all started. Where all of her plans failed and where she slaughetered the whole tribe. She touched a few buttons and that was enough to lighten up the whole ark with blue lights.

There still were signs of blood. Afterall, they just crashed to the land of mortals. That boy and ''girl'' were lost. She felt another dark presence approaching her, that person had a face of a beautiful woman yet a handsome man ''I couldn't find any traces of them.''  
Xe had long, pale blond hair, bangs covering xir right eye, fox like ears and red markings. Kitsune's long kimono would cover up it's tails. The fox had 9 tails in total and would be over a thousand years old in 90-100 years.

''What shall we do now?'' asked the fox demon. She looked at it then raised her hand,glared to it and shoved it off. ''Don't come until you find a sign of them'' pumped up her fist as the kistune disappeared outside the room. ''We are locked in here, no way out yet they managed to...Go f#$½ outside!''

Hot blood covered her hand as she punched the buttons, kept it until all the blue lights turned red. Mechanism let out sparks, electricity burned her hand and fresh wounds. There were five of them:  
Bakeneko, Kitsune, Jorogumo, Orochi and their lord, Yami... Sadly he was in deep sleep and sealed. Plus she just broke the system and locked there for a time that can be told forever.

''Err...'' Kyuubi's voice echoed ''Miss, that snake heads is missing too. I suppose he fell down and dragged those two together.''

Was it bad or good? For a moment she stopped and thought. At least they all weren't locked in ''He doesn't die easily. Even Shiranui couldn't and caused all of the celestials meet lunar ones in abyss.'' she had an enormous tone in her voice, she yowled in joy.

''Sasakibara...What do you mean?'' fox questioned her, a little bit agony in tone. Seemed like it noticed there were two of them and... Jorogumo was drunk. ''That idiot wont wake up like days. You know what happens when she is drunk.''

Cat swung her hair aside in joy ''Don't you understand Kyu? Those three are at the same land, south.'' she sighed then added in a confident voice ''That boy said the one to defeat him will be born 100 years later. That is an enough time for us. So let's spend the Day of Darkness together and drink along spider lady.'' she cackeled as fox looked behind her ''Sake shall burn her hand. They drink like animals.''

''Whoa calm down, let me explain!'' kid ran after the cat girl ''D-Damn Ammy tell him to back off!'' wall goddess complained and climbed to the ceiling.

Serene wolf sighed and looked at her friend, showing how much she was irriated by their fight. ''Chibi come here and leave her alone.''  
''But Aaammy!'' little kid who looked exactly like her whined.  
''I am you mother Chibi, call me mother. Secondly don't chase Kabe if she doesn't want you to!''  
Orders, orders and more orders. Chibi was just a ten years old kid and those orders were way too much for his age.

''Ugh mama, stop ordering me around!'' he complained along side cat woman. In the end, Kabe landed down and grinned towards the cub. '' You are her son, what'd you expect?'' such a confident tone she had and caused Chibi go all gloomy, ears facing to the ground ''Is it that bad?''  
Amaterasu looked at her son and a genuine smile conquered her flawless face, she patted his head ''She is mimicking of course not! You are my everything Chibi, don't ever think of a such thing.'' she glared at her friend ''Go do whatever you want with her.''  
''WHAAT!?'' cat woman yowled in anger ad swung her hand towards mother and child ''I dont have time for you!''

Ammy went out, not paying atention to the two, looked to the sky. She could see the world clearly above. It has been 5 years since Chibi came back from there and balance was restored once again. The dumb demon who thought he was true darkness was defeated and everything was back to how it was. So was Yami...

But that wasn't what she was supposed to worry about.  
He failed.  
A child died.  
Caused her son to experience such a terrifying feeling, not only him but many more children was unforgivable. Making many know what has happened would cause humans search it. The more they search, more abnormalities happened and caused demons to get in to action more.

Probably the ruins caused that. Now they were supposed to be burried once again but goddess still felt uneasy.

Plus he was gone since that day too. Since Kurou was created, Ushiwaka was gone. But to where? He was somewhere on celestial plains but she did not know.

Divine woman sighed and gazed upon the mountains, slashing some fruit from the tree.

''L...lady Amaterasu may I get in?''  
''Yes you can.''  
The one who knocked the door was a celestial boy around 19 years old. He showed a scroll to white goddess and looked to her eyes 'This is a report from the messenger, flying around the old ark.''  
She took it from the boy and started to read it.  
What she saw caused her pupils get larger in suprise, mouth opened wide, she closed it with her hand.  
''Just go out.''

Geki was the first one to get there first. He noticed Amaterasu coming towards them ''Shiranui, what was that just now?''  
''I don't know Geki but we shall move the Ark away from here. Maybe exile it to the moon.''  
Where was Waka when they needed him this much? ''Just where the hell is he? He can disappear just like that, can he?''

He can...  
He really can. That was his speciality

''OOKAMI AMATERASU-SAMAAA!''  
''What the fudge now?'' she shut her green eyes. THere were crimson markings all over her eyelids and body. She shined all white under sun and would cause one's eyes burn.  
''The door of the ark...Seems like it was...forced to open.'' goddess's eyes widened in shock, who would force it to open after years? Only ones there were dead celestials and remains of other demons. It was impossible for them to get out or they had to be ressurected.

Only Yami would be able to break such strong barrier if he was as powerful as he used to be, but he was't. In fact Amaterasu couldn't sense him, still the same presence as if he was dead.

Nuregami sighed and kept her patience, still in that ''ball'' full of water, she put her arms to the edges of it ''Those guys really insist on dying over and over again huh?'' she was really confident about this.  
Amaterasu face palmed ''Genocide, genocide and more genocide.''

First Moon Tribe then celestials-that somehow managed to survive that slaughter- and lastly humans. Humans come in very shapes, similarities and differences. They commit sins but not as much as MT, they are nice but not as much as Celestials.

''I shall go down to earth myself.''

Silence... Everyonestared at Amaterasu, saying such thing.

''Ummm...I Think Chibiterasu can go instead? He saved the world once too you know?'' a random guy asked.

She growled at him

''ONCE, you said. That was Akuro, not Yami or not this one! Akuro, you got it?'' she then took a deep breath, closing her eyes once again and nodded ''Akuro was nothing but an idiot claiming he was the one who controlled the eternal darkness, a mere part of Yami, a part full of pride.''

''She shall go by herself, do you need any help Shiranui?'' tiger questioned.

The fresh air of Shinsu Field... It has been so long since the last time she came here. A lot seems to be changed, Agata Forest, the City, Kamiki village and a new one, Kusa.

She has never seen that place before. She was no more a wolf and it felt good to be on her feet. She now didn't need Issun.

Issun?  
''ISSUN!''

She was suppposed to pay a visit to Sakuya with the hopes of Issun being there. Though her white hair was pretty much striking. Well, at least she could say ''There are freaking demons lurking around and you are arguing about my hair?!''

She strecthed her fingers and followed the path that headed to the Kamiki Village. How could she greet them ?  
Hi, it's me Snowy!  
It's me Fido  
Hey it's me Amaterasu! Nope, that seemed way too formal. She'd go with ''Hello, it is me Ammy, it's been too long.''

She looked at Harami Lake one last time before she went to the village. She had many not-nice memories there. But they were dear to her because Issun was with her too.

As she entered in, it was easy to notice many things have changed.  
''But mooooom!''  
''You can't Nushiko*, that is your father's sake. You can't drink it!''

Voice came from where Kushi brewed sake. She peeked inside and watched the five years old girl arguing... Kushi.  
It didn't take long for them to notice Ammy who was looking at them ''How may I help you?'' woman winked. She wore her usual red-yellow kimono. About the girl, she resembled Susano very much. But she still had a cute face.

''Hey Kushi, It's me Snowy!'' she was going to say something else but oh well... Things don't go as they are planned.  
''A...Amaterasu!?'' woman's brown eyes widened in shock and amusement ''Oh my you, you are a human!''  
Ammy covered her wolf ears ''Umm... Yeah, that is kind of like that.'' and giggled.

Sake Kushi gave her was really good. She could drink like 5 more.  
''This is my 5 years old daughter, Nushiko. She is a bit shy and acts like her father.''  
''That is really bad, she has no future.''  
''Excuse me?'' kid questioned ''Am I going to die?''  
''Crap!'' Ammy gasped in fear, fear of Kushi and to make a little child go cry. Well she didn't cry yet. ''I didn't mean that. I meant...''  
''You meant?'' Woman glared to her ''Nushi, don't question her much. Snowy came from a looong journey and needs to rest. Why don't you play with your stick?''  
''IT IS NOT A STICK! IT IS MY TSUKUYOMI!''

At least Ammy wasn't the one who made her cry, but her mother. Poor girl sprited out, taking her ''sword'' with her. She could hear her ''HYA! KYA'' and many more inside.  
''Excuse me now Kushi, I need to see someone.'' she smiled with all her kindness and left for the enormous tree on the top of village.

''What is it Sakuya?'' green 'bug' questioned busty woman covered with a purple aura, he could easly see her butt open from back and that made him satisfied.  
''Where are you looking at bug?'' girl squealed and covered her butt with her hands, she slowly turned red.  
''First, I am not a bug. Second, you are the one who is showing off. You can go around all naked, nothing would change. Lastly, answer me.'' poncle complained and pointed his finger towards the gate ''Who is that chick?''

''It is kind of sad to have no one notice me.'' she puffed as she sat on a stone.  
''I mean she is all flawless and...She has red markings.'' he finished his sentence, gulped and looked at her markings.  
''Amaterasu! I was searching for you for two days! I am glad you realized it before it was too late.''

It was easy to tell tiny guy was suprised because he stopped jumping.  
''I just called Ammy a chick...'' he thought, keeping his silence.

Issun couldn't help but smile ''Furball, is that really you? When Chibi first came here I thought...'' he gasped, his voice was remarkable: Sorrowful yet happy ''I thought you were dead and reicarnated as Chibi.''

Ammy couldn't help but laugh at her friend ''He is my son dummy.'' and wiped off a tear from her eye.  
''From who? Not that fruit cake right?!'' he raised his voice in anger.  
''N...NO! O..of course not!'' she waved her hands towards Issun and felt her cheecks burn. ''He is pure light. He was born due to Yami's death, we can say he is the reason Chibi was born.''  
''WHAT?! I'd prefer that guy you know? AM I wrong Sakuya?''  
Tree spirit sighed, her face showed how much she was irriated from this argument. Her sweet voice echoed ''Can you PLEASE listen to me?''

''Oh yeah babe, sorry.'' Issun seemed to notice Sakuya had something important to tell. Including the goddess ''I am sorry. Please explain it. But I do know it is about the Ark of Yamato. Someone forced to go outside and broke the seal.''

''Yes indeed... This power, I sensed it as it landed on earth. What could such power want from those poor humans?''

Issun interrupted women's talk ''Are there any remains from Moon Tribe?''  
''What there can be Issun?'' Ammy's eyes sparkled in curioisty.

''Any person or such? Even that half-baked prophet can be here and that would lead it here. We know Kurou and Sugawara are dead.''  
''It can be Waka. He is missing like years.''  
''He instead sent that poor child, did he not?'' Sakuya looked down, gloomy.

Screams...A horrifying scream.

''What was that just now?!'' Ammy got up in fear, she seemed to be pretty concerned. ''Issun! Hurry and come with me!'' she called her old partned as she rushed outside.

''N...Nushi...'' Kushi's voice trembled, she sobbed and sniffed. There were other villagers around them such as Oranges, Mushi and her father Susano.  
''Those goddamn imps attacked my poor daughter.''  
''M...Mother. It hurts. My arm hurts.'' Girl chocked out blood as Kushinada's tears fell on her cheecks then dripped down girl's chin. Her white kimono was stained red, stick broken. Ammy couldn't help it but squeezed her hands tightly in anger.

''Shi...''

''Kushi...'' Issun's voice finally reached young woman ''I...Issun, Ammy help us.'' Her face was soaked with tears and eyelids were red.

''Don't worry Kushi.'' Ammy knelt down ''I've got this. It is just...Suprising that imps got in that far. That power should really be something.'' her eyes narrowed as she said those words.

* * *

***- Nushiko is a reference to Kuni's full name Kuninushi. Nushi is his name's last part and ko is used with females.**

**I'd appreciate your reviews REALLY much :3 and will try to reply all if any in the next chapter 3 big kisses from Moon. You are lucky if you know Yoshitsune, if you dont , just wait like that person said. I am sorry for the short chapter too but this is a beginning :D AAAAAAAAAAAND AND AND MORE ANDIES**

**If you have an OC that you want me to include, go ahead and tell me. All I need is a bit information about them 3**


	2. To the Sei'an

Kushi had been running in circles when she finally found the required medicine for Nushiko. She knelt near her daughter and brushed her bangs aside as she put the wet towel on her forehead. As for Susano, he was as worried as his wife and frustrated ''I will avenge those imps.'' man slammed his hand to the war which caused Ammy to get scared a bit. She gazed at Issun who also had a worried expression too. Goddess finally found courage to speak as she reached outside ''Please tell if there is anything I can do.'' All the response she got was, Kushi nodding. But that was a good thing for her. Ammy just stood there.

'' Snowy, can you please bring us doctor Redbeard?''  
''Red...beard?'' name sure sounded funny to wolf woman. Kushi shook her head ''Yes, one at the Yakushi village. You probably don't know where it is, I guess Issun can lend you a small helping hand.'' sure he would. Goddess's emerald orb twinkled with the look that obviously said she was unable to understand.

''Forget it furball, follow me.'' green poncle jumped on Amaterasu's head and pulled her hair forward to show her the way ''Ouch ISSUN!''

**~~~~o~~~~**

Exorcism Slip's blast caused stone wall to shatter into pieces just like a glass. Silhouette stepped forward from the dust and soaked from the melted snow, she really did find a new way to north. Her golden hair camouflaged her eyes and gashes around face, her hair which was long thru her ankles had messed from the blizzard and as soon as she felt the warmth of sun, she fell on her knees and hands, gasping vehemently.

She let her thought race as she lost conciousness.

**~~~~o~~~~**

''Is that him Issun?''  
''The one with a vivid red moustache?''  
''Yes.''  
''He aint nobody bur Doctor Redbeard.'' Issun jumped down from girl's head and waved, though no one noticed, and kept bouncing toward the man with elderly white hair and eyebrows, a very short height who carried a gourd '' He doesn't have a beard technically.'' Ammy whined under breath.

''Open the way up guys! We've got the injured with us ya'know!'' a boy shouted towards Amaterasu, who only was a black-haired woman to him ''I am sorry but I suppose we are the first ones arrived here. Please, there is an attacked kid waiting for us.'' deity warned him with a soft, silky voice but ''Look grandma, there lies my new mate and I ain't letting her die.''

Ammy tightened her fists ''Who'd you say _granny_ at?'' Ammy's voice cracked but she kept her rudeness to herself. ''Fine let me see her.'' when Amaterasu was about to raise the blanket that forbid her from seeing his 'future mate' and her face, he smacked her hand away ''Look ya girl, ya sure aint a granny rather a young lady but I ain't gonna let anyone see her face.''

''Fine anyway kiddo, don't cause any ruckus and let us get our medicine, we came first.''

Issun and the kid would be the best bickerers to watch.

After about ten minutes, Redbeard roared ''YOU, don't you dare to cause trouble. The ones whom came to get medicine may get in first and patients later.''

Kid spat at the ground, causing Ammy to skim him with annoyance. She stepped in to get the medicine for Nushiko and thanked the doctor ''Miss, you oddly resemble a wolf cub I saw 5 years ago.'' as a reply, Amaterasu gave him a faint smile, she understood old man was talking about Chibiterasu. ''What else can we do to stop bleeding?'' she questioned him. Redbeard caressed his moustache, implying he was thinking of a solution ''It would be the best for me to come there but this missy over there does not seem in a better condition either.'' he pointed young boy's 'Fated mate' with his words. And he wasn't wrong either.

''But I think Ayame there can be a good help to you.''

Issun hesitated to talk for a second ''Ayame? You mean _ that _Ayame?!'' he then noticed a girl who wore an orange kimono decorated with imprints of gourds, with a dark pink obi and an orange hair ornament. She still had the same style she had back then, as a small ill girl. But unlike 5 years ago, she now had straight silky hair up to her waist. She turned her back as she heard Issun's voice.  
''Issun, is that really you?''

As two started talking about what they have done in past 5 years, Ammy realized that she really was disconnected with people on earth. ''Who is the lady with you Issun?''  
''Ah an old friend of mine.'' He smiled sheepishly. Ayame found it weird for Issun to no flirt with a woman _like_ her but just tell they were old friends. Amaterasu nodded in agreement ''We have known each other for a long time about 6 years. My name is Ammy.''

''M'kay Ami, nice to meet you.'' teen girl reached her hand out to a hand shake with the goddess. So did Ammy, girl's hands were dirtied with medicine ''So Issun, why does doctor Redbeard told you I may aid you two.''

Old man replied instead ''I believe Nushi-chan is injured and we've got the miss over there.''

Annoyed boy frowned and rolled his eyes ''Can ya just go out ya know? Emergency things.''

This kid could cause Ammy to hurt a mortal. She was about to snap and counted to 10 in her mind to calm down ''Let's go, shall we?''

**~~~~o~~~~**

Path that lead to the Kamiki was oddly safe, causing Amaterasu to get uneasy. Her emerald eyes were skimming the whole Shinsu field even though the path was short.

Surprisingly nothing happened when they arrived back to the village. She noticed Susanoo , before she could greet him, he passed by her angrily. Causing goddess get startled. Kushi seemed to had run after her husband since she was gasping to get her breathing in order ''I...uh...Snowy...Oh...Hey Ayame...Chan...Are you here...for Nushiko?''

Black-haired teen nodded and bowed her head down in respect ''I did, can I see what condition she right now is?''  
''Yes, sure you can. Snowy, sorry about Susanoo...He is a bit upset but I couldn't seizure him.''  
''None can seizure him Kushi.'' Ammy joked sarcastically, trying to lighten up gloomy atmosphere. But nobody seemed to care or laugh at it ''Oh okay.'' she gave up and escorted Ayame to where Nushiko was laying.

Girl put the wet towel on kid's forehead to relax her. She fastly brewed up a medicine after she warped her injuries ''That'll make her get better in a few hours. She needs to rest and should not go out so often so that her condition won't worsen.'' Nushiko tried to talk ''B...but Nushiko wan...want...to play...around.''

''Hush...You will get well soon baby.'' her mother caressed Nushiko's hair and gave her a kiss from forehead.

In a few minutes kid was finally able to sleep. Such a relief it was for the villagers. Mrs. Orange hugged Kushi ''I am so glad Nushiko-chan is fine. She is like a granddaughter to me.'' old woman has even gave up on her laundry for the girl. Ammy shook her head ''They won't get away with this.''

She was determined to get rid of who or what caused Nushiko to get attacked.  
''Oy Issun, we are going!'' she shouted.

''Whoa Ammy, I've got a job as an envoy now!... Sadly I can not join you this time as much as we did but try my best to-'' Amaterasu reached out to grab him and put him in her hair.

''-help you...? AMMY THE HELL YOU DOIN'?''  
''I don't do anything but taking you with me.'' Woman's answer was obvious, so was her decision. Kushi looked at her, worried. Goddess explained her nothing would happen to Amaterasu at her full power.

**~~~~o~~~~**

Next day, boy's _Fated Lover_ opened her eyes, with a towel on her forehead. No one seemed to be around, she tilted her head to look around and walked to a water of bowl. She saw herself from the reflection just like a mirror full of flaws. She embraced her own cheek and looked at her black hair ''What is this? A wi-''

Loud crash of door caused girl to snap out of it. Doctor Redbeard was standing just there, she showed a string of her hair ''W...What happened to my hair?!''

''It was not safe around for you to walk around with that color of hair darling. Emperor has just ordered soldiers to seizure ones with the gold hair.''

After a few minutes of bracing and bickering, girl was asked to tell her name. Her name was Izumi and she looked around 25 years old. Girl looked at her teared up Kimono-like dress _Tsukiyomi... Not like I will walk around naked._

''Can you please give me time to... Sew this into a whole new kimono?''

After a few hours girl's new kimono was ready. Not like it was a kimono, it looked like a kimono. She wore boots unlike earthlings. Ayame ,who has helped her, frowned ''It still doesn't look traditional? Where did you get those shoes and what a weird taste of clothing you ha-''

''Silence, you don't have the rights to query me.'' Izumi said, fixing her hair. What did doctor Redbeard meant by saying ones with the gold hair? How many could have left, she was sure most of the Moon Tribe was slaughtered. As for as Ayame, she was dumbfounded and kind of sad because of Izumi's behavior. Moon tribian checked around for her 'something'.

''Have you seen something...About this size?'' she opened her arms to show the size of her _violin_. The violin which also was her swords an if someone she didn't know got it, it would be chaos. For a mere mortal to get it? Hah,she'd laugh at it. Probably one would slay themselves.

Ayame shaked her head '_No'_

''Not expected of you.''

Now that was harsh, Ayame was about to snap, her calm voice remained ''I...I don't get this...You are being too rude.''

''Oh _were_ I?'' Izumi's eyes narrowed ''Well anyways, I am perfectly okay now. And am taking my leave.''

As she went out, her eyes met with a girl she recalled... A girl whom looked like her...

_''Hurry up! Can't wait you forever!'' said the gold haired man. But his wife was already dead when he looked back ''You...'' Izumi's sword had slayed the woman in half, burning the flesh. Her once green shining sword was now shining red with blood._

_A wicked grin appeared on the girl's face ''Where...are...you...going...Wakusei?'' she gasped. She had killed many guards by her own for her only and one love. But Wakusei had chosen Azuka instead. _

_He felt terror as he felt Izumi's breath on his face ''Where is princess Kaguya?''_

_''You are not getting my daughter, Izumi!'' man had chosen to curse the girl with his last breath. Behind the man's corpse, there was a white girl._

''Oh sorry, I almost bumped at you.'' Ammy apologized from the girl and caused her to come back to reality from the flood of memories ''Oh...no...you are welcome.'' Girl's staring was getting disturbing ''Um... Nice to meet you my name is Ammy.'' the girl was white as she remembered and had crimson markings. No doubt this was a god. But Shiranui was dead, wasn't he? So was his daughter Amaterasu. Tsukiyomi took the shape of a sword, none knew if he could revert back to his old self or remain like a _dumbass_ sword?

''Ammy? Well, call me Izumi.''

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Amaterasu got the courage to ask ''Your eyes...They are blue.''

''Well, yours is green.''

''Hahaha well hahahah...ha...Yes...''  
It was then Issun whom broke the awkwardness ''Well, chick. Have you seen a boy's fated lover. We suggest she dropped this.''

Izumi quirked an eyebrow as Ammy took the violin from her bag ''A violin.'' Goddess said.

''Oh yah, that's mine!'' Izumi quickly got the violin and thanked ''I currently am going to Sei'an. Would you like to accompany me?''

''Oh yeah sure.''

That also was awkwardly friendly.

When they were crossing the Agatha forest, Ammy was dying from starvation ''Let's eat somethiiiiiing.''

''No.'' Issun protested.

''Yes.''

''No.''

''Yes.''

''No.''

''Yes.''

''No.''

''Yes.''

''No.''

''Yes.''

''No.''

''Yes.''

''No.''

''No.''

''Yes.'' Issun said. Ammy bursted out a laughter ''Ha you said yes!''

''No I didn't.''

''Yes.''

''No.''

''Yes.''

''No.''

''Yes.''

''No.''

''Ye-''

''COULD YOU TWO STOP THAT FOR A MINUTE OR I'LL JUST LEAVE YOU TWO BY YOURSELVES AS YOU KILL EACH OTHER. LET'S JUST EAT THE DUMB THING AND EVERYONE WILL BE HAPPY!'' lunarian screamed in anger, rage. Issun's confident smile faded into a frown ''Okay...''

Amaterasu sighed and rolled her eyes ''Yay food.'' But with Izumi's snapping, she no longer had the appetite she once had. But she still wanted to eat.

She sliced some oranges from the enormous trees and realization striked Issun hard ''Wait... What happened to the flood?''

''Oh that way It was disgusting. So we decided to fix it.''

It seemed like gods did whatever they pleased. Which was unpleasing for mortals. Back then, in the moon... They had nothing to worry about but demons. And that was no threat to Izumi either. All she had to do was go Sei'an city.

As well as Amaterasu had to avenge Nushiko. They were just going to stop for some food, her bickering with Issun has also caused Izumi to get restless than ever. In fact Amaterasu didn't get any positive nor good energy from the girl. Her accent also was weird.

After the small break and a few bickering, they finally arrived to Taka Pass. ''Where do we stay?'' Izumi interrupted the silence between the trio. Amaterasu glanced at the deep blue sky ''Um... Kusa village Sasa Sanctuary, which one do you guys prefer?''

Izumi shrugged, in fact she didn't know any of these places. After all she wasted two centuries of her life running away or making huge deals with demons. Meanwhile Issun was thinking ''Eh, I think sanctuary is the best place for the lady, ain't it Ammy?''

''Sure it is. I don't mind.'' Amaterasu replied with a warm smile while Izumi's was bitter. All she saw was two paths, one she led to Sei'an while other one led to Kusa. Izumi knew because she foresaw. Kind of, she always lacked the 'prophet' like abilities among her race. ''Where do we get in?'' lunarian asked with curiosity. Issun skimmed up the plains and saw the Red Gate ''In there!''

''Oh?'' Izumi looked at where Issun showed. But nothing ''I can't see.'' Amaterasu was quick to explain ''Only ones with a pure heart can see the sanctuary after they pass under the gate.'' upon goddess's comment, Izumi cocked a brow. She wasn't pure for sure but she didn't know how to explain it. ''Izumi? Why did you space out. Not something you'd do I guess. After all you are a tricky one.''

''Oh yeah... Ammy... Are you an albino geisha by any chance?''

**~~~~o~~~~**

As Izumi stepped to the other side of Red gate, she prayed as she had never done. Actually for the first time. Why? Because Ammy was god of, something. A brat called Chibiterasu had saved Nippon, so why not new gods along him?

And prayers worked. Izumi gave sheepish smirk as she saw the way towards Sasa Sanctuary, ended up making Ammy curious about the smile. Izumi confronted the girl by persuading her she remembered something funny. ''What is it?''

''Would you stop if I said it is personal.''

''I guess so.''

''Then let it be so.'' lunarian sighed. If she could, she'd repent her prayers. But whenever she did that, she always hear voice of a _certain demon singing a lullaby._ That was her curse perhaps. But that someone would be her uttermost preference if she had chance to choose. The one ruined her and tainted her. Tainting someone who was already tainted. Not the brightest idea...

She shaked her head vehemently to expel the thoughts from her mind. There stood a huge sanctuary, she was about to knock the door, what Issun didn't recommend, either did Amaterasu.

Something happened, two sparrows appeared. Issun cursed to gods, causing Ammy to frown ''I don't do any of these, Issun...''

''HEY, SCRUFFY! D'YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU ARE?'' Izumi's mouth stayed open, she moved her lips to talk ''S...Sasa Sanctuary?''

''Not somewhere you can knock or such mate!'' other owl added.

''Wasn't this supposed to be a hot spring? Like a place to stay?!'' girl protested to the owls, or sparrows. Whatever they were, they didn't leave the best impression on Izumi. Or vise versa, Izumi didn't.

Amaterasu raised her hand to point something out ''Umm hey, perhaps chief Jambon is-''

''Jamba , it is ya white thing!''

Amaterasu frowned even more, she never never never never and a bazillion never loved them! Now they were cockier than ever. Goddess lowered her eyelids ''Do you even know who I am?''

''No.''

''Okay, I saved Chun once and now, open the door.''

''Ooooh, you are that Ama-'' Amaterasu's eyes widened in frustration ''Amazing woman?'' sparrow fixed its sentence. Amaterasu smiled as she grabbed the door to push it ''Sadly not untill Chief Jamba is back from his vacation alongside Chun.''

''You owe me.'' Ammy raised a brow to persuade them.

**~~~~o~~~~**

''Why didn't you guys take a bath? It was pretty good.'' girl entered, she bathed with a wig on. Seriously?! Issun nodded ''Not that I like.''

''Then why were you beneath me?'' Izumi gave him a sly smirk, Issun had tried to peek her, ended up with getting stomped on by the girl herself. Amaterasu shrugged ''I took one during you two ate something.'' Izumi squeezed the water on her hair to the ground ''Hey hey, now ya stop this. We sleep here!'' but Izumi acted as if she didn't hear anything. ''Tomorrow is the big day we arrive Sei'an. Rest well guys.'' Amaterasu blowed the fire away as she put her head to her futon.


	3. Cursed

**New chapter herp XD still, I may includi Re: Lost Past within this story as flashbacks due to something I plan... Well, tried to be funny as much as I could XD and some serious typos you'll see were written on purpose. Please don't mind them! Just enjoy.**

* * *

_''Are you telling me to help you?'' two eyes twitched in front of the 7 years old girl who was covered in deep crimson. She glared back with her piercing blue eyes ''I know that expression well, your ancestors gave me that look too. What do you I get if I help you?'' blond girl grinned wickedly _

_''I shall free you from this prison.'' even though the face was nowhere to be seen, it was barely understandable that thing was smiling just by looking at its feline eyes. One of them was crimson like blood while other one was sparkling gold. But there were no spark of life in them._

_''As long as you fullfill your promise...Tell me what do you want?''_

Izumi gasped in terror and jumped out of her futon, cold sweat were running across her face. Girl restrained herself as she looked at Ammy whom was sparkling under the moonligh that leaked inside. Issun was sleeping under a leaf that served the purpose of a blanket. Girl lied down once again, closing her eyes as she got her breathing in order. She slowly closed her eyes to go back to sleep. A nightmare was the last thing she'd want.

**~~~~o~~~~**

''Are you...perhaps sure this road hasn't changed?'' Izumi rolled her eyes, skimming up the weird place. Bridge was there but no guards or mechanizm was there to lower it. Amaterasu let out a 'ugh' in annoyance. They have confronted a few tengus along the way. And now, Amaterasu was not willing to fight a few more devil gates or imps. Issun in fact, just reminded Amaterasu to pass through but it conflicted with goddess' honour. Girl examined the place a little bit more, with hopes of finding a switch. Amaterasu cleared some dust and weed on it ''Hey guys, I guess I found our ticket!''

Izumi turned back and rushed near the deity. She embraced the switch ''It is stuck, it needs to be repaired.'' girl looked at the way the switch was made, to her, this kind of a switch was nothing more than a junk ''Let me take a look.''

It was easy to repair though, but she changed her mind when she realized switch was made of bamboos. She was not familliar with those ones naturally compared to the advanced technology she once lived in. A cold sweat ran across her face when Issun asked the question ''How come you are familliar with these? Person who did those was the old man in the Sei'an. And he was quite interested in Lunar Realm technology. How come do you know?''

That caught girl offguard. She faltered, trying to answer his question. But it was Ammy who warned him ''Issun! People develop, please!''

Actually this caused her to sigh in relief ''I actually could only tell it was damaged and stuck. Like you said, I don't know what to do nor do I know technology.'' it was half a lie. But she indeed didn't know what to do with such a ''out dated'' switch.

Issun scratched his head ''I think we gotta blow it up again, Ammy.''

''Huh, again? We don't want to destroy the whole mechanizm Issun.'' she was right, last time Amaterasu set Yoichi's arrow on fire, the whole mechanizm of the bridge was, blown up. And this time, no arrow was to be found around. Izumi bit her fingernail, thinking deeply.

''Let's cross the river and climb up.''

Amaterasu's brows furrowed, her jaw dropped and eyes widenes. So was Issun, probably. It was not able to be seen due to his size. Amaterasu blinked a few times in a row 'Wait wait wait, you mean climb THIS with THESE outfits?''

''Yeah, well... Your outfit seems heavy. Why not take the skirt off?''

''You tell me to walk around half naked?''

''Your glove-like things?''

''No! I feel no less naked than showing myself bare!'' She was being stubborn afterall. According to Izumi, climbing was the best solution. Issun, on the other hand, was feeling like he was in middle of two rivals. As if these two were in a battlefield, against each other. The energy around them alwayd felt like that even if two was getting along.

''Oooor, just throw Issun across the river. So he'd lower the bridge for us?''

''Makes sense.''

Issun's eyes widened too much that his eyeballs would burst out. Still, girls couldn't see due to his size. '' 'cuse me ladies! But I ain't some fly you can throw around!''

''My friend, you do _bounce_.'' Izumi lowered her gaze, Ammy could only nod.

''Yes I do, it ain't flying gal, just bouncing?''

''You want to keep bouncing?''

''Yes?''

''Then fly!'' there was an irriated yet threatening tone in her voice. This seemed lke to most logical solution, unless Issun fell down. Poncle stood silent for a bit ''Ok then.''

**~~~~o~~~~**

A slender figure walked among the people of the Sei'an, a piece of cloth covered his face. In fact, cloth was probably the piece of Kasa he wore. To be honest, one can not be sure wether this figure was a male or female. Probably because of the way he put on the kimono. A rather feminine Kimono, maybe he was a she. Maybe she was a traveller?

She knelt down, to match sizes with the small girl ''Do you know where tao troopers are?''

Girl looked at this all-of-sudden-appearing-person with her big eyes ''Well mishter, I guess your not from around here unless you know mishter Ushiwaka left the Shei'ahn, and it ish too high for you to reach.''

''And your accent is not so native.'' traveller's gaze escaped from girl in annoyance. But girl was around four or five years old, still traveller was not pleased by something.

''What are possibilities of them coming back?''

''Well, unlesh their a danger in Shei'ahn.''

Every single word annoyed the traveller more ''Hmm hmm, thank you anyway.''

After traveller's departure, a woman appeared near the kid ''Chiaki, I guess you were forbidden to talk with strangers?''

''But momy, thish person were niece.'' Chiaki protested and shrugged. According to her, she was right and her mother was wrong. After a few minutes of bickering, kid ended up crying her eyes out.

''Aren't you making your own daughter cry?'' the person who interrupted the two was none other than the actress Miko, Kagura. Girl had her usual ponytail and Miko clothes. Recently, she was focusing on her training more than acting. She put her hands on eachside of her hip and dropped her gaze upon crying kid. _How_ _humiliating._

She knelt down near Chiaki ''Can you perhaps tell me the reason?'' she brushed girl's hair and smiled towards her ''L...Lady Kagura, she was just being reckless.''

''I don't care, why not go do your job?''

Upon Kagura's command, woman could only obey. Indeed, she was just a servant of Kagura's family. Servants thought Kagura had changed dramatically after not being able to see her friends anymore. Still, Kagura was Kagura.

Black haired girl put her and on girls shoulders, Chiaki hesitated for a second ''Shombody asked Chiaki if they know Tao troopersh. And I replied mishter Ushiwaka wahs away for shix years and it wahs not reachable due to no water leading up.''

Kagura's eyes twitched upon hearing Ushiwaka's name. ''I see...'' like everyone in the capital,she indeed knew who Ushiwaka was. But moreover, she knew something many didn't. She knew who he really was due to Kurou, his clone doll. She couldn't forgive him in a way for creating a doll with emotions. She sighed as she recalled what had happened.

After the battle with Akuro, it was only Kagura that arrived Sei'an. Kuni probably was living happily with his parents and Nami was working under Otohime's reign. Everyone was happy. Kurou's grave was where Sugawara's was. About a few days after that, the water path that reached through their base was completely closed to access. Afterall, the thing was already disappeared beneath the clouds.

''Whazzit missh Kagu? The blue in skies or seas?'' little girl mused, keeping her eyes' sparkle. Kagu could only stare for a bit ''Well, it is not feeling happy.'' miko simply answered and headed towards the Ryoshima ''Miss Kagura, where are you heading off to?'' an archer asked. He had the classic hairstyle of soldiers. The difference was, he was an archer.

''Nothing Yoichi,just going to take a stroll.'' she coldy replied to the man. Yoichi shrugged, warning her ''Does Mrs. Kiku know?''

''She doesn't need to know that I'm not improving my Miko abilities nor praying at the shrine.''

**~~~~o~~~~**

''Are you done yet?''

''No.''

''Are you done YET?!''

''DAMN IT AMMY! Bridge will lower down when I'm done.'' Issun raged as he tried to figure things out.

''Are you done yet?'' now that was not good for his nerves ''SHUT UP!'' his voice echoed, but instead, he saw Izumi directly staring at him. He just shouted at this creep. Issun furrowed ''That one just now ain't from Ammy, right?''

Girl nodded ''I'll ignore this one hence feel happy since it was a misunderstanding.'' and leaned to the tree. Amaterasu was fixing her cleavage ''What are you doing Ammy?''

''Huh, I was fixing my cleavage.''

''I can see, why?''

''F...For my...'' goddess' face turned in to a bright red hue and she covered her chest ''I was sweltering.'' she mumbled and turned her back to Izumi. Sweltering, it was nothing compared to Izumi wearing a wig for two days. She was afraid she lost her hair, beautiful golden hair. But she had to disguise herself like that. Her hair was taking too much attention without the wig. When Izumi was ready to keep this going on, a loud thud nd cheering interrupted her.

''I DID IT, Y'ALL SEEN NOTHING YET!'' it was Issun, bouncing like a madman. Upon his cheering, Izumi raised an eyebrow ''I guess we saw, let's just cross the bridge.'' she shrugged.

**~~~~o~~~~**

Amaterasu couldn't help but feel uneasy towards Izumi's behaviors. Lately, she has been acting suspicious, Amaterasu did also notice how Izumi suddenly waked up. But she didn't say a word, she had to wait for the right moment. As they were crossing the bridge, she lowered her head to look at the river below.

When they arrived to Ryoshima Goddess couldn't believe how much it had changed in years. She looked towards the sea, sunken ship was nowhere to be seen anymore. ''Wow, so much had changed Issun right?''

''Yeah, it all happened in 9 months, after the earth-quacke. Giant waves sweeped the ship away too. Ya won't beliebe what appeared at North.''

''What is it?''

''A ruin from the Lunar Realm! It must have came here soon after Yamato's landing!'' Issun replied in amusement. An odd expression appeared on Izumi's face ''Can you take me there?''

''Nah, it is gone though. Five years passed y'know.'' poncle shrugged in disappointment and caused girl's expression to fade away into a frown. As for as Amaterasu, she was examining Izumi's behaviors and expressions.

''Izumi why exactly are you going to Sei'an?'' upon hearing her companion's question, Izumi felt defenseless. She clenched her fist to think for a minute ''Of course to watch something at Playhouse!'' she faked a smile towards Amaterasu's face. Goddess's green eyes widened for a second but then narrowed again. She blinked a few times and let a _Oh_.

**~~~~o~~~~**

Sun had already set by the time trio arrived the city. Torches all over the city were lightening up the streets. Everything had remained the same but Playhouse was new for Ammy. Camilla and her sister were no longer there anymore. Goddess's eyes wandered around.

The pathway that went to the Tao Troopers' base was no more too. Ammy bit her lip and tried to get used to the new place. It wouldbe harder than she thought. But she realized something, the wicked energy that she felt stronger had just gotten weaker.

''Are you new here too?'' a mesmerizing voice talked to them, catching Izumi offguard.

'_'I want someone, someone to disappear.'' young girl answered the demonic voice. Feline creature's eyes flamed in joy ''So be it but...Like I said, there are more than one thing. You shall also be linked to this curse forever.'' upon demon's comment girl braced herself, a bit nervous ''What curse? I will free you, I won't if you harm me.''_

_Demon's amused laughter echoed ''Foolish brat, a curse not by me but gods themselves for freeing me. Yet I shall do my best to keep the curse away from you as much as I can.''_

* * *

**Short chapter, I'm sorry X'( I had a writers block and I still do. I gave it my best. Sorry to keep you wait for such short chapter...**

**Animation Sensation - I'll continue, and promise it will get way better than this! I got major parts ready but sometimes I forget what I'm writing XD (like this chapter) thanks for stumbling to my fanfiction and loving it 3**

**Guest- Haha, here's more :3**


End file.
